Brother, Protector, and Vampire
by wellread
Summary: Harry Potter ceased to exist that night of Halloween. He gave his life in protecting his younger twin, who then became the Girl-Who-Lived. Harry is however reborn as a vampire. This is his story.
1. Prologue

Brother, Protector, and Vampire

By wellread

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The more technical version is: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I wrote this just cause I told a friend I would. Really rough and a bit simplistic, but ah well.

A figure popped into existence outside a quaint family home. This figure was rather tall, but that was not the most impressive feature to describe. His face was white and snakelike. And more than all that, a aura of death and evil clung to him. He strode into the house, disregarding the wards as if it was just a fly, his robes flaring out behind him. He didn't so much as knock as the door opened itself to him.

His sinister voice came through the air, "Interesting, it seemss the parents are not in the house at the time. This will make my easier. Now I just need to find this kid and destroy him."

He quickly found his way to what he was looking for; a room with a crib in it. However, He certainly was not expecting to see two babies aged one year in it. "What is this! Stupid Wormtail. He conveniently lets slip that there are two harbingers of doom! I will have to kill them both. Looks like I will kill the girl first. So weak. I will show them the power of Lord Voldmort!"

And so saying he lifted his wand high into the air, green light gathering around the tip. "AVADA KEDAVRA"

But it did not hit its intended target. It in fact hit the boy, who woke up when it felt the chill of evil. This small boy just one year of age stepped, or rather crawled, right in front of his sister. Voldmort could care less though. He reasoned, he was going to die anyway, so he just prepared to use the curse again. At this time the baby still alive started crying. It annoyed the hell out of Voldmort, and so the green curse flew again. But again, for a second time, the curse did not hit its mark. A white barrier appeared between the baby girl and the vile man, and the curse ricocheted right back into Voldmort.

At the time Voldmort thought, ' Ah shucks. Now I've lost my body. What a pain. But I'm glad to see that those soul ripping thing I did earlier worked out. But Gah. I sense Others. I must leave.'

And so saying, the wraith disappeared from the scene. Leaving one crying baby with a new scar, and one glassy-eyed one. Not five minutes later, two terror stricken parents and one long bearded man entered the house and rushed to the crib room. All three stopped in shock at what they saw. There in the crib was a crying girl with a new scar, and dead boy. And on the floor not far way was a pile of dark ash. The parents started to cry as they picked both of the babies up. They had absolutely no idea what happened, and so they looked to the one who usually did. Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump, head of Wizengamot, the stoic face of British Wizards. He looked thoughtful, like nothing was wrong in the world, and there wasn't a dead baby in the hands of the mother. Of course the parents didn't notice this, they had just lost one child and were crying with the other.

Dumbledore, with the weird twinkle in his eyes, turned to both of the parents. "I believe that the slightly older and now dead baby gave his life to protect his younger twin from the 'green light'. His love for his sister protected her against the second killing curse which rebounded on Voldmort – destroying his body. So, all in all, this war is over, and it is because of that Girl-Who-Lived. Yes, what is her name again?"

And even though he was an insensitive jerk at that moment, the parents did not notice because, well, they were still mourning the loss of their son. But they replied none the less. "Her name is Jane. Jane Potter." And they burst into more tears as they mourned the loss of their son.

"Excellent," Dumbledore stated quite cheerily, "Let us just put the little boy to rest, and then leave this place because I'm sure it will now contain some slightly bad memories. Yes?"

And with the aid of magic, the ceremony took only an hour, and then the three remaining Potters left the site. The left behind a gravestone which read, "To Harry Potter, a brother who protected his sister against the dark, against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Let his memory live on forever."

The contingent of four, Dumbledore, James, Lily, and Jane left Godric's Hollow, but they had no idea what would happen next.

* * *

_10 minutes after Dumbledore's group left_

"Why are we running this way?" a tall, pale man asked to his partner. He looked to be in his late twenties. He wore a blood red cloak. His hair was dark red and short and his eyes were as black as night. He was leaned, but if one was lucky to even get a glance at him they could tell he was well muscled. At his hip was a simple unjewled sword.

His partner replied, "We are running because I said so, and I felt the presence of dark magic. It is our duty to see what happened." She was a beautiful lady. Men who saw her would think her an angel, though she was the direct opposite. Not tall, but of average height. She also looked to be in her late twenties. Her eyes were bright blue, and her hair was of a normal brown shade and reached her shoulders. She word a green cloak and like her partner she carried a sword.

"Hurry up David" the woman called out, "You're falling behind."

"Ah come on. Katie, I just need" - GASP – GASP - "A short break. I'm really tired."

"You're a slowpoke. I feel its just ahead. Come on." She quickly said over her shoulder and disappeared past the brush.

"Women! Gah! Might as well..." he muttered under his breath.

He past the brush and stopped short, just as Katie did. He softly touched her shoulder "I feel it too," he said softly to her.

She responded just as softly, "someone has used the killing curse, more than once, in this house. Do you feel the strange magic emanating from the graveyard?"

"Yes I do feel it. Let us go see what it is. It is probably the victim who died in this house." He stated morosely.

"Lets go find it David." the duo headed into the graveyard to find the source of the magic, until they came upon the gravestone of Harry Potter. They both looked aghast at the date on the gravestone. _1993-1994_.

Katie quickly looked up to David, "How long do you think he has been dead."

David looked at her so quickly, he should have gotten whiplash. "WHAT! Are you implying what I think your implying? We can't do that. Depending on the time he's been dead, It could take more than twice the normal concentration, which would then just kill him again. You know that!"

Katie looked pleadingly at David, "We have to try! He's lived for only one year. It is a crime against nature. It has a chance of working, especially if we both do it at the same time."

"Or it could just bring him back for a couple of seconds and then kill him again. Why should we try this?" He said beseechingly.

"This is our chance David. Those who buried him just put a preservation charm, and have not drained the blood. We have a chance to have and raise a kid. Would you give that up?" she replied.

"Fine" he ground out. And together the two unearthed the small child. They carefully placed him on the ground so that they could refill the grave. Then they both went over to the child.

"How will we keep him growing?" David asked quietly to his partner.

"We will suppress the traits with runes. Do not worry," she replied.

They both then knelt down next to the child. Their teeth elongated and they both gently bit the dead child on the neck. Katie bit the left side while David the right. They gently sucked in blood that was still in the infant, and pushed some of their own special blood into him. The both kept watching the pulse on his neck as they Turned him. This kept going for 3 minutes and David was starting to worry. He knew that the child was now at 50% concentration and he showed no signs of waking. After another minute when the concentration was at 70%, he was about to stop when suddenly the child's eyes flew open. The green eyes regarded the two people on either side of him for a couple of seconds before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out. David and Katie both carefully disengaged themselves from his neck and breathed a sigh of relief. It was over. They were both astounded at the amount of blood it took to bring him back.

Tiredly they both stood up while Katie gently picked up the now sleeping (passed out) baby. She gently sighed in relief at the warm feeling that came from the body.

"What do you want to name him now that he is reborn?" David asked her.

"We will keep his first name, Harry, and his last name shall now be know as Davidson." She responded happily.

"I'm honored you would choose my name. You sure you don't want Katieson?" He guffawed.

Katie just smacked him atop the head and told him, "Come on. We need to go put on the runes. And you know they will have to be disguised by a tattoo. What should it be?"

"Just do the test for his spirit animal, and use that for the design. Will it go on his chest of back?" David responded. "And what about this history, do we tell him, and when?"

"It is better if the tattoo goes on the back. And we will tell him when he is ready. Come on lets go and get our vampire child some blood. He will desire some soon," she said.

Resigned to his fate, David just shook his head. They then disappeared with nary a sound.


	2. Year One Part I

Brother, Protector, and Vampire

By: wellread

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The more technical version is: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Switching to first person from here on out. Third person was just because first person would be "tall evel guy. Green light. Hit. Wake up. People. Good drink." so yeah, onward!

Year One part I

I stared out the window in quiet contemplation. I could see the countryside speeding by, but I really could care less. I mean, here I was, eleven years old, heading to a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was a silent torture, but I did it for my sister. I have you know I did not know of her existence till I turned six. But still, I'm a big brother right? It's my job to make sure she is safe. Oh well, that could be addressed later. This ride was quite boring. I mean, why a train. Wouldn't the so-called "purebloods" find it beneath them to ride a train?

I stared into my reflection in the window. My hair was jet black, and went all the way to my shoulders. I liked it that way. I could feel the wind in my face when I ran in the forest. My right ear was pierced because my parents, well I guess adopted parents, told me to. It was actually rather cool. It was not your normal earring. No sir. Not a gem, but a fang, a thin one. I'm not sure what kind of fang, but the pointy part came out the back side, while the part most people see first — the flat side was in the front. I quite liked it after awhile. Made me look bad ass. Though I wish I was taller. I was at average height, so nothing distinguishing there.

I wore black jeans, and a belt with a skull. You could say I went over the top with that, but I think it completed the image. And lastly, my shirt. Too bad people wouldn't be able to see it when I put my robes on, but it was white, and had a message — _I would suck your blood, but you suck enough already_. It was arguably my favorite shirt.

Back to why I was even coming to this school, it was because I felt like it was my duty to come as my twin sister was going. I mean, I only saw her once with my real parents at the station, but that was enough to solidify my resolve. Though saying good by to dad and mom sucked, not literally of course. And that was a bad pun, but excuse me, I'm only eleven.

Most people get a letter to enter Hogwarts. My mom and dad requested it for me because I wanted to go and see my sister. My parents told me I knew how to do everything there without silly wand waving, but hey, you can't say I'm not stubborn. That's why I had to wear the fang. And also have a tattoo on my back. To hide the fact that I'm a vampire. My parents told me I was a vampire when I was six, on my birthday. I still remember that day.

* * *

_5 years ago_

I ran back to the house. I wondered what my mom could possibly want. She usually didn't interfere during my play time. I came into the house slightly worried, but then my face split into a smile. Dad was here too along with mom. Mom quickly picked me up in a hug.

"Happy birthday Harry. How is my little boy doing?"

"Great mum. What's up dad. Why was I called?" I said back.

David smiled down at me. "Hello son. Happy birthday. Your mother and I wanted to tell you about your birthday present."

I wouldn't be able to prove it, but I'm sure my eyes gleamed with unbidden joy. I mean, I was six, and I really like presents. My mom picked me up and put me up on the table.

"Honey, we are going to tell you something important. So listen carefully. Okay?"

"Alright mum. No problem." I responded quickly. I didn't know then that I was about to get both the coolest gift and a dreaded curse as a present. I though my parents got me a broom and were just going to tell me to be careful.

"Alright son, don't freak out or go crazy on us. You got that?" My dad looked a little worried, but mum looked perfectly happy. I never took dad for the kind to be worried. I wondered what was worrying him.

"Son, your really not our son." Dad just dropped the bomb on me out of nowhere. My six year old self was really confused at that point. I mean what the hell does that mean? So I asked mum. She usually makes sense.

"Mum, what did dad say?"

"Honey, he means that I am not your real mother, and dad is not your real father. 5 years ago, you died-" I cut my mum off right there.

"What do you mean I died! How am I here now then!" I was quite scared at this point. I mean my parents were acting really weird.

"Honey, when you died, your Dad and I found you and Turned you."

"Yes son, we both had to work pretty hard to bring you back from death." They both stood there looking at me, while I was just lost.

"What do you mean Turned me? And back from death?" I was quite puzzled. My mom and dad had explained death to me before, but I though it was like a one-way street. You couldn't come back.

"Honey, your dad and I are vampires. We Turned you into one to bring you back. Your real parents are James and Lily Potter, though you don't know who they are. They think you have died." My mom took my hand reassuringly.

"So, I'm a Vampire, I'm technically dead, and you guys are Vampires too?" I asked.

"Yep, that's it in a nutshell son." my dad said. I was still very confused. I mean vampires don't age. Or at least that what my parents have told me. Now, at eleven, I realize that they have in a way been educating me about vampires since I was young.

"Then how do I age?" I'll tell you, I know I'm smarter than most, because no normal six year old should have survived this conversation till now, but I've accepted it. It must have been my Vampire blood making me smarter or something. Back to the question I asked.

"Honey, we suppressed your Vampire powers when we turned you so that you would be normal, or as close to normal as possible. This is where your birthday present comes into play. We're going to release the hold of the runes from 99% to 90%. With 99% I had to give you blood only once a year, but at 90%, I will have to give you blood at least twice a year." And I was just sorting out what was going on. I haven't yet found out how I even died! So I just started firing questions like crazy.

"When did I get my blood once a year? Is it going to be the same for the biannual timing now? How did I die? What can I do as a Vampire? So do we never die?" and probably a million other questions came rapid fire out of my six year old mouth.

"Slow down son." My father called out to me. "We'll explain everything to you." And that they did. They sat me down, and for like 4 hours they just talked about being a Vampire and what it entailed, as well as what happened when I was one. They told me "Vampires die, but at approximately at tenth of the rate normal muggles die. It is primarily based on three factors. Which coincidentally, is also the measure of how powerful a Vampire is." They then went on to explain my death and rebirth. And they told me about my sister.

I decided then, that if I was one and still protected my younger sister, then I would continue to do so till I died, again, or she didn't need it anymore. From that day forth, my parents — who were overjoyed I still considered them such, I mean, it's not like I have anybody else I could go to — told me that I would have to train every day from then on so that I could control my powers, and not let it control me. Draining a poor muggle of all his or her blood would not make me feel very good after the fact. They also wanted to instruct me in the perks of being a vampire — better senses, stronger both physically and magically then a wizard could ever wish to be, and faster. They also wanted me to know the drawbacks, which include a weakness to the light, and necessity for blood.

Every year since then 5% was taken off of the suppression runes. For every 5% taken off my tattoo that covered the runes would animate more and more. It scared my six year old self bad when looking into the mirror over my shoulder I could see my tattoo —which covered around half of my back — blinking at me.

* * *

Now at eleven years of age I am 65% suppressed. They said I couldn't get any more after this for the next seven years because I still needed to grow and that anything past 65% and the wards at Hogwarts wouldn't let me in. My parents said that if I was a normal vampire, that I could have been suppressed only to about 30%, but since my power index was much higher, I was stuck. Which was cool and not cool at he same time.

Even the pleasant memory of my sixth birthday did nothing to alleviate my boredom on this train. I suppose that is why one made friends. And I'm don't even know where my sister is. What kind of protector am I? So I decided I would leave my lonely cabin after I changed into my robes and search for her, though not overtly of course.

I opened my door and concentrated on my hearing. Vampire hearing came in handy quite often. Even though my sister only said a couple of words to, I guess, our parents, I had memorized the sound of her voice so that I could find her later. It didn't hurt that it was quite a pleasant voice.

There! I got it. I started heading down the aisle, passing multiple compartments. Then I stopped. I mean, what could I say to her. What should I say. She is probably with her friends, so that could turn out bad. I think I'll just go and glance at her. As I was walking, I could see the reason I heard my sister. Her compartment door was open, and standing in the doorway was some pureblood slob with his two bodyguards. I hate purebloods. Consider us evil just because we are dark. There is a difference between dark and evil, but not for the purebloods and every other stupid wizard. There the reason Vampires get a bad name. There also the reason we're quite oppressed. I'm just glad nobody knows that I am one. Back to the blond git badgering my sister. Looks like I get to burst someones bubble, and that was always a pleasure.

As I approached however, the blond git looked like he was getting angrier and angrier, before he finally started to pull out his wand. My eyes widened as I saw the wand coming out. The next thing I knew, I was standing right next to the blond git; holding his arm down. Everybody except the stupid bodyguards looked surprised. I suppose appearing out of nowhere would tend to do that to people. While people were surprised I quickly looked in the compartment to see who was there. My sister sat there with a red-haired person, who I knew just from looking was a Weasly. Then there was another bush-haired girl sitting next to my sister. I could clearly see the scar on my sisters forehead. Alas, my momentary observation was stopped by the blond git.

"Hey, get your hands offa me! Who do you think you are. Do you know who I am? I'm a Malfoy. Just wait till I tell my father." Man he got on my nerves. He tried to raise his wand, but it was no match for my strength. One of the perks I told you about.

"I suggest that you put your wand back in your pocket. We are not supposed to do magic on the train. What reason could you even need your wand for?" I responded.

"To hex these idiots of course. They thought they could insult my mother and get away with it! I'll hex you if you don't let go so too!" He declared hotly. I don't even understand these bigots. But oh well.

"Fine, just put your wand away, and don't get in trouble before we even make it to the school." I said as I let go of his arm. The boy just sneered at me and left. That left me in front of my sisters compartment, with everybody staring at me.

"What?" I said just a tad self-consciously. I mean it is a little unnerving when people stare at you.

The red-haired Weasly just said, "Bloody Hell mate! How did you move so fast? And how did you get Malfoy to leave? He's been a pain in our a-"

"Ron, mind your language" said the bush-haired girl, who I later figured out was Hermione Granger, a muggleborn. My sister just kept staring at me, which kind of made me uncomfortable. She finally decided to say something, "Why are you here?"

What, no thank you for saving your ass, no hint of gratitude. That hurt. Oh well, looks like I have to find some sort of lie quickly.

"I was just passing down the aisle when I was right by your compartment and I heard some commotion. Then I saw that guy was going to bring out his wand, and I thought you guys would appreciate not getting hexed. But next time if you really want to get hexed, be my guest."

My sister looked a little sheepish after my response, but hey, she deserved it. I was turning to leave, but then I heard my sister call out for me to wait.

I turned around and all the occupants of the compartment looked at me curiously, because they didn't notice my pierced ear earlier.

"What's up?" I asked.

"What's your name, and are you a first year?" Jane asked me.

"My name is Harry, Harry Davidson and I'm a first year." I replied.

"That's cool. My name is Jane, and these are my friends Ron and Hermione. We're all first years as well. See you at the Sorting Ceremony!" she told me.

"Yeah, see ya." I replied. I just went back to my compartment and stayed there till the end of the trip. Gah it was so boring.

* * *

Meeting Hagrid was pretty interesting, but not really worth talking about. The journey in the boats was pretty amazing though. The castle was quite impressive, and I could make out all the different structures in the dark with the aid of my vampire senses. Quite useful those. At the front of the school we met the deputy headmistress, Professor McGonagall. She just reiterated some school rules and such, and then led us into the Great Hall with its 4 major tables. I studied a little about this place and knew quite a bit about each house. McGonagall started calling out our names and placing an old, worn hat on our head that would yell out our house.

"Harry Davidson, please come up here." McGonagall called out.

I made my way up to the stool and sat down. Then McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on my head.

Suddenly I heard a voice in my head. "Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. Immediately I knew he was in my head as well. I cursed myself for being careless and put up my Occlumency barriers up, something I learned from my parents_. _They told me that if couldn't control my emotions, than I couldn't control the vampire. So they taught me Occlumency. However, it didn't keep the voice out, "Trying to hide behind your shields, eh boy. That doesn't work with this hat. Oh, your earring is hiding the information from me. Well you win this round laddie. You've got a good mind, quite crafty as well. And plenty of courage. Your goal is to protect your sister huh? Well that can best be accomplished in SLYTHERIN!" It shouted out the last word into the hall.

There was just some applause, not much as only the Slytherins clapped for me. I made my way to the table as sat down in the middle, where there were quite a few empty seats around me. I sensed a dark presence in the Great Hall. My Vampire senses allowed me to intimately understand the dark, but in the crowded Great Hall, I couldn't tell who was emitting the aura. The aura disappeared, so I just let it go.

The Malfoy git just had to go to Slytherin, but I could deal with him. Finally, it got to Potter, Jane. The whole Great Hall broke out into whispers. I wondered what house she would be put in. I knew if she was in Gryffindor I was screwed. The hat went on her head, and then it suddenly shouted GRYFFINDOR. I groaned quietly at my seat. Stupid hat. Had to put me in the rival house. Probably to get back at me from keeping information from it. Stupid sentient hats. But I'm glad it kept my secret from him. He could have told the headmaster, and I would be dead. I listened to the headmaster call the meal, than his announcements afterward. I made a friend in Blaise Zabini, a dark-skinned boy who sat next to me during dinner. I also met the Bloody Baron, who asked all the Slytherins to win the house cup again to make it seven years in row that they have gotten it.

After dinner I followed the prefect down into the dungeon, to our windowless common room, which is actually very good, me being a vampire and all. I was just tired from the journey, and I decided I really needed a pick-me-up. I down to my room (rooms went down, not up in Slytherin). They were quite nice, only two beds per room, and one bathroom per room. I heard this was the best dorm system in the school, with the most space and convenience. I pulled out a vile from my trunk and quickly drank the red liquid. It tasted quite good, my parents did a good job getting blood this time. I immediately felt better than I did five minutes ago.

I headed back up to the common room to see many other first years waiting to meet our head of house. The portrait door slammed open, and in walked Professor Snape, his cloak billowing behind him. He stopped in front of our group of first years, and explained the rules. Apparently, Slytherins were not that well liked in the school, so we had to stick together no matter what. He also had something against the Potters. Good thing the vampire traits in me alter my image enough to not look like one. With that said he sent us of to bed.

* * *

I've talked about it, but I guess I really should explain the vampire power system. There are three major parts. What concentration of vampire blood do you have in the body. The type of blood you drink, and lastly, the most complicated, the vampire's spirit animal. My concentration of blood is almost double that of most other vampires. To be brought back from the dead I have a concentration of about 70%. The highest known value in other vampires was 35%. So I'm way out there. The type of blood you drink is like do you drink purified water, or dirty water. Also, mutations in vampire blood happens when a vampire drinks the blood of another magical being discounting wizards and witches. I am usually drinking just animal blood, which usually makes a vampire slightly weaker than the vampires that drink human blood, but with my blood concentration, it really doesn't matter. And lastly, each vampire, when turned into one gains a spirit protector. It is an animal, though don't confuse the spirit animal with the animagus animal, which is always a bat for vampires. Kind of how the Count Dracula story got started. He was a real vampire. No vampire knows how the spirit animal affect strength, just that it does. That knowledge was lost long ago. My spirit protector is a Thestral. A symbol of death, because you must see death to see it, yet it is a gentle animal. Nobody knows where they come from, or how they live for so long, but it is an ongoing mystery. All in all, if I was not suppressed at all, I would probably by the most powerful vampire in history. Of course, I am right now the weakest because of the runes.

Now you might wonder why this information is useful. It is because even as the weakest vampire, my raw magical power could match that of any adult wizard. Dumbledore; however, still has more than thrice my power in my state. All this means though is that I have already learned all that could be taught here at Hogwarts from my parents, who could begin with first year material when I was six. This means classes are boring. Absolutely and irrevocably boring. I just sat in class and waved my wand around like my parents said I would. I should have listened to them. I don't need to use the wand. I was taught to just do magic without a focus. So the silly wand-waving was beyond me. For this reason I kept failing many practical tests. The only classes I learned anything in were potions, which were something my parents didn't teach me, and broom flying, which my parents never let me do. I was actually pretty good in potions, and I was a natural at flying, so those were some of my favorite classes.

The other problem with my life now is Gryffindors. I mean, I knew there was a rivalry, but this was downright dumb. The Slytherins would purposely provoke the Gryffindors, and then they would retaliate. Simply said there was a lot of fights. Plus, it made it impossible for me to even talk with my sister without getting destroyed by my own house. And so I just looked out for her from the shadows, because it was the best I could do. I also had to make sure I practiced everything I was taught by my parents, so that took up a lot of time as well. I would have to find an empty classroom and do all my exercises. This was the established pattern I followed every week.

* * *

I couldn't help but notice that my potions professor, my head of house, Snape was extremely cruel to my sister, like he had a personal vendetta against her. I finally noticed in the middle of class that Snape was just staring right at my sister, trying to make eye-contact as much as possible. I knew legilimency when I saw it. And Snape lost my respect from then on. No one mind-raped my sister. The next class, right when I saw Snape walk through the door, I projected my consciousness into my sisters. I felt her emotions at the moment, which was hate and anger directed at Snape. I just bid my time since I knew Snape would try to enter her mind soon. Sure enough, he tried just a minute after I had projected my consciousness into my sisters. As he tried to enter however, I trapped his mental probe from viewing any memories, or leaving. I glanced at Snape's face, and had to stifle the urge to laugh. He was really angry he could not leave or access any memories. I then cut the mental probe up, and pushed it back into Snape, which caused him to stumble back and get angry. This was the angriest I've every seen him.

"Potter! What did you just do right now! Don't play coy with me! You now very well what you did!"

Poor Jane. She had no idea what was going on, and it was making her angrier. In the end, Gryffindor lost a bunch of points, but Jane escaped detention because of the timely intervention of McGonagall.

It was a good show to see both the heads of houses go at it for a solid thirty minutes. All I needed was a bucket of popcorn to make this better. This is where my simple life ends, and where I am thrust into a complicated web, one I couldn't escape.

**A/N: I know this chapter is slow, but I really needed to lay the groundwork. Oh well. This story is just for the fun of it. Even if this is really rough. I don't think anything else will be posted till next week. Next chapter will be a lot better with the midnight duel, troll scene, and the recovery of the Philosopher's stone.**


	3. Year one Part II

Brother, Protector, and Vampire

By: wellread

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The more technical version is: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I'm super sorry this is like 10 weeks late. School sucks...

* * *

Year one part two

I hate Snape. Who goes around mind raping every kid from the rival house? And Dumbledore, I hate him too. He mind rapes kids as well "for the greater good." WTF. Greater good my face, probably just for for Dumbledore's greater good, not for anyone else. Just wants to get a bit more glory since he couldn't get enough from defeating Grindelwald. And I hate the school too. Stupid rivalry gets in the way of what I was trying to accomplish by coming to this school. I'm on par with any regular adult wizard, and here I'm stuck in this school to learn how to wave a stick of wood. Maybe in an alternate dimension I would consider this stupid castle home, but I doubt it. I mean there aren't any facilities to work out, or swim, or play tennis, or run track. I thought the wizard world was a bit more open, but apparently not.

It is increasingly difficult for me to protect my sister from the mind attacks. I can't be there all the time to save her, but then again, I can't even teach her since I'm a "Slimy Slytherin." Sooo troublesome. Why just two days ago my sister was stupid enough to fall for the greasy blond haired Malfoy's underhanded revenge. Why she would decide to go to a wizard duel is beyond me. She should have just ignored him and pranked him or something. Is that not what our father was known for? Or she should have more sense, like our mother was known for? I'm quite confused...

* * *

Halloween sucks. I wish I could just tear up those phony kids who dress up as vampires. I mean, our fangs are not extended all the time, and we sure don't wear such dark cloaks. That defeats the purpose of remaining hidden by purposely standing out! And of course it had to get worse with a troll entering the grounds. If I wasn't sure about Quirrel before, I'm sure now that something is weird about him. Why wasn't he at the feast in the first place? Now that's just plain suspicious. And Dumbledore didn't know? What the heck is he doing, smoking pot and not paying attention to the wards? I had to go and bail my sister out of this one too. What possessed her to jump on top of it? She is a witch! I had to watch the Ron fellow fail at using the levitation charm. When he tried it again, I just stepped in, you know so that I wouldn't blow my cover, or some such nonsense that I have convinced myself of. Back to my stupid sister, I should train her or something, but stupid hat placed me in the most stupid house. Grr! If I find that hat again, I'm destroying it. I'm learning nothing here at this useless school. I'm just going to destroy the threat i.e. Voldmort, and going back home to the forest. At least I get some peace. Now just how do I banish an immortal soul from the living...

* * *

Now I'm stuck watching my sister get stuck in detention. This is probably the most interesting part of the year so far. Especially since I sensed the tint of Voldmort in the forest. Naturally, being the curios being I am, left my sister and searched it out, not knowing the enormous confrontation that I would have. And there I found a horrible scene. A black cloaked thing, no monster of some sort, feeding from the blood of the unicorn. I could only try to force thing away by announcing my presence … though that could get me killed. Who am I kidding, I almost forgot I'm immortal too! Then again, only a dark **and evil** being drinks from a unicorn. Oh well, I just landed in the clearing anyway, so I can just hope my luck holds out. The dark being just looked at me, and I could feel the darkness of the gaze from behind the dark hood burning into my eyes. He was pissed that I interrupted, but instead of attacking, he just suddenly left. Bounded out of the clearing in a flash that I would have been hard pressed to see if I wasn't a vampire.

I could only stare at the broken form of the unicorn. Suddenly I heard, "_Young one. I sense that you are a being of dark. What matter of species are you?_"

I was pretty startled that something talked directly into my mind. Its a bit creepy. Though I respond,_ "Umm, who is this? And where are you."_

"_Young one, I am the unicorn on the ground. The evil one struck me down. Now will you answer my question?"_

"_Umm, of course. I'm a vampire. Do you need anything, err, since your on the floor bleeding?"_

"_You are interesting young one. I sense dark by species yet light in thoughts. You are just the person I need."_

"_For what? What do you need?"_

"_Young one, you need to turn me. This is important."_

Now turning was the process of changing one into a vampire. Quite complicated and I really didn't understand it when my "parents" explained how our vampire blood replenished. But I was really confused at this point. But I agreed anyway. "_Uh okay."_

I bent down and started the process my parents had me practice on small animals like dogs and cats. Only difference was when I sunk my fangs into the unicorn, its blood was delicious. Like the most invigorating drink one would ever have the fortune of having. When the process was done, I hovered over the unicorn wondering what would happen.

"_Thank you young one. I shall be able to protect these woods a bit longer now."_

"_What do you mean? Why did you have me turn you? What's going on?" _As you can tell, I'm still pretty confused at this point.

"_You have given me the opportunity to turn into a therstal, and in return for your service I gave you the gift my blood confers upon you when given willingly. Take it and use it wisely." _And then only did I notice the unicorn lose its horn, and metamorphize into a therstal. It was probably one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. I had no time to ponder the unicorn, now therstal's, words as suddenly the unicorn saving party of Hagrid and co. found me in the clearing.

I muttered "Oh shit." and ran away. At least it was never boring at Hogwarts.

* * *

Okay, really sucky chapter. I don't really like the story right now, and if someone wants to adopt it, or even just take the idea PM me. Otherwise, I'll probably just pull the plug in like three weeks. I won't write anymore, so I'm sorry if I had any fans. I hope someone will take it at least for your sakes, if you really like that sort of thing.


End file.
